User talk:Dutch Mike
Err... People will sometimes want to leave messages on your talk page, so I recommend moving the stuff about your characters (which looks great, by the way!) to your user page. --130.58 05:40, 6 April 2006 (CDT) Weclome Welcome to the wiki, I moved your user page to your user page. :) If you want to help with translating the wiki, check out the blog at this link. --Karlos 06:18, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :Welcome from me too, as said above your user page looks great, I'll just give you a few tips on wikifiying things. :* If you want to write interrupting. You write it like this interrupting (or interrupting but the first way is preferred) :* Also you'd write Druids instead of Druids so it looks like this: Druids :* Finally at the end you've put an external link to Karlos' page, if you want to link to a user page you write Karlos so it looks like this: Karlos not Karlos. :* Actually one more thing, sometime you don't want to directly link to something so you put a :'' at the start. Ie so you have Image:Ranger-icon.png instead of (which looks like Image:Ranger-icon.png and . This is particularly useful for when you want to mention a category EG Category:Abbreviations without putting the actual article in the category. :Sorry I went off track a little but hopefully now you can get your userpage looking perfect :) I've got more guildwiki editing tips on my userpage, I don't contribute as much as I should, but I do try to help people out now and then. --Xasxas256 13:10, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::You've forgotten one of my tips too, if you want to link to Karlos' page you need to put Karlos not Karlos. Hope that helps. --Xasxas256 09:20, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Ranger armor What are you playing at making useless pages, 15k Ranger Armor and Druids? Druid's Armor is here, and 15k stuff can be found here.. Category:Ranger_Armor please search Skuld 09:17, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC)